Talk:Chandra (Captain)
Name? Here's a horrible shot of him to validate that this is different from the other one. — Morder 05:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Confirmed, name is Nensi Chandra. Image removed. Thanks, Morder. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:25, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Same person in star trek 2009? If there's a statement from the production source I'm ok with it, but: *he looks completely different, possibly even in age *"Chandra" is a rather common name *He has a very different position in Star Fleet. Admittedly not a strong argument in a parallel universe, but at least it's not in favor of him being the same person. I know about the necessity of recasting many characters for this film, I know about Zefram Cochrane looking totally different in FC, but in that's not an excuse to just connect people as soon as they have the same last. In this case there is very little evidence for it being the same person, and a good argument against. The same argument can be made for James Komack, I guess, but at least in that case based on his looks, prior suggestions on his first name, and the fact that he was affiliated with starfleet command a slightly stronger point can be made. - Capricorn 17:51, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :The connection was stated to be the same. Another user has more information about the connection and I'm sure he'll post it here later. — Morder 17:53, 12 May 2009 (UTC) If that is the case, I'm perfectly fine with it :) -- Capricorn 18:00, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Article move This article was moved today with the following comment: :Captain Chandra and Nensi Chandra are obviously not the same person. They're not even the same race. No evidence has ever been provided that they are meant to be the same person I do seem to recall, way back in the day, coming across something from the production that said that he was named the same because he was intended to be the same person, just in the new timeline. It being almost six years on, I can't find that now, but I have put a couple of inquiries out there. Note that in future, it's nice to leave a comment on the talk pages when such drastic moves are taking place. But maybe that's just me. -- sulfur (talk) 15:11, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :It's not just you. But if this stands, Nensi Chandra (alternate reality) should be moved to Nensi Chandra. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:28, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :::I moved it because Captain Chandra is Indian, while Nensi Chandra looks Chinese or Japanese. There's no way they can be the same character. Sorry about forgetting to leave a comment. NetSpiker (talk) 00:14, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Well, two big issues there... number 1. Chandra is portrayed by an actor from South America. British Guiana. Number 2. People have changed race before. Sulu is the perfect example. Japanese to South Korean. -- sulfur (talk) 01:12, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :So...should this be moved back then? -- Capricorn (talk) 19:05, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :::: 2b. *cough*Khan --Alan (talk) 05:42, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I can't help but feel that, because many of the other names on the board were clear references to existing people or characters, this Chandra and 2009's Chandra might be more connected than not. Especially since both serve on a hearing against Kirk. Also consider that, while "Chandra" might be a common name, these two, IIRC, are the only two male "Chandra"s in all of Star Trek. ::So if anything, maybe a blurb at the bottom of both articles might be all that is necessary, something like: "Nensi Chandra may have been named after Chandra (Captain)." But that's just my opinion. -- 19:28, May 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::No, that wouldn't be acceptable, as we don't such speculations on the actual pages themselves; instead, a source needs to be found. --Defiant (talk) 20:30, May 28, 2017 (UTC)